


Are You Blind?

by Stardust_And_Smoke



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, I got teased for watching kids shows, Kissing, Other, Pet Names, comfort via fic, mentions of bullying, so boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/pseuds/Stardust_And_Smoke
Summary: Steve learns about his partners secret shame, though he doesn't think there's anything to be ashamed of.





	Are You Blind?

Whilst waiting for their boyfriend, Hannah had taken to indulging themselves in some children's television. A secret shame of theirs, one not shared nor spoken about out of fear of ridicule. High School was bad enough, being the only one left in their little friendship group. If anyone found out about this Hannah may just bury themselves in the woods. 

Well… perhaps they wouldn’t, but still. 

From Demogorgans to Russians to general bullying, it was good to have something so… full of joy. Children’s television was a blessing, never carrying with it the sense of dread that it may end horrifically, with grief and gnawing pain. Everything may as well be confirmed to end well with wacky adventures to get to that ending. It brought Hannah a semblance of ease otherwise lost in their life. 

Though, when Steve knocked at the door their excitement to see him flourished so fiercely they forgot to turn the television off. 

Throwing open the door, Hannah cried out, “Baby Boy!” Whilst wrapping him up in a tight embrace. They added a muffled, “I missed you,” once their face was squished against his chest. 

He squeezed them close, saying in a voice that carried the fact he was smiling, “I missed you too, Baby.” And they were both already blushing fiercely, nestling into the others embrace. “Do I get a kiss?”

“Hmmmmm,” Hannah hummed, “mayhaps.”

“Pleeease!”

“Mmmmm,” they continued to hum, pulling back only a fraction to look up at Steve properly. He was doe-eyed and pleading, which made them smile, pecking his lips in a brief kiss. “There!”

This did not satisfy Steve, who’s pleading became a pout. “That was a peck.”

Hannah grinned, “still a kiss though.”

“Hmph, I _guess_.”  
  
Laughing, Hannah withdrew from him so that they may grab his hand and drag Steve properly into their house, an exhilarated bounce to their step. For a few hours they’d have the house completely to themselves, which was a blessing within itself. Being teased by Hannah’s family was not very appealing, especially all their fathers damned dad jokes. 

Though as they pulled Steve along, who was clumsily stumbling over even the air, they heard the all too familiar chime of a shows opening. Part of them knew they shouldn’t feel embarrassed with Steve, or any of their friends really, but the seizing anxiety was not a fan of logic. Leaving Steve in the hall, Hannah fell over the back of their couch in a bid to turn it off, whining slightly, though they had endured worse. Steve found them in a heap on the floor, cradling a remote as he leaned on the back of their furniture. 

_Oh no he’s hot_. 

“Are you… okay?”

They made a point of trying to seem comfortable, “just admiring the view.”

Blush deepening, Steve cough, “Oh, do you, uh, like the view?”

“Yes.”  
  
He didn’t meet their gaze, pretending to busy himself with sitting down. A task which took a suspicious amount of time, but once he was settled he began to pat his lap. At first Hannah didn’t understand what he was asking of them, but after a few more insistent taps it clicked. _Oh_. _OH_. Meekly they crawled over and onto the cushion next to Steve, allowing him to pull them the rest of the way onto his lap. 

“So,” Steve pressed his face into their neck, “what were you watching? Kinda sounded like Care Bears.”

“Fuck, you heard that?”

“It was hard not to hear it.”

Hands splayed over their face, Hannah asked softly, “please don’t make fun of me.”

“Now,” and he lent back, gently taking his partners hands in his own, “why would I do that?”

Steve was running small circles in their palms and it helped, a little bit. “Because it’s a show for kids,” Hannah muttered, “why wouldn’t you?”

“**Are you blind?**” Steve said, “**I love you!** It doesn’t matter to me if you like a kids show.”

Now it was their turn to press their neck into his, nestling in close. “It doesn’t?”

“Should it?”

“Others would care.”

“Then I’ll fight them,” against their hands, Hannah felt Steves’ chest puff up like a cocky bird. “I defeated a Russian like the ninja I am, remember? I can take on anyone, especially for you.” And against his neck Steve felt the smallest of smiles. 

“You’re an idiot, Steve.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“No, god no, never. An idiot, but a cute one,” Hannah was talking against his neck and it tickled, but Steve remained composed. Mostly, if you ignored his not-so-subtle squirming. “Thank you though. Your words do mean a lot.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you should be ashamed around me,” Steve said quietly, before his lips turned up in a smirk, thinking of a way to lighten the mood. “Now…”

“Hm?” And Hannah finally peeked up from his neck. 

“I believe I am owed a proper kiss still.”

With Steve blinking innocently, Hannah couldn’t help but laugh. They sat up, straddling his lap and cradling his face, “Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.” And they kissed him.


End file.
